Bodyguard
by Terranaut
Summary: Fluttershy calls Rainbow Dash because she thinks somepony is following her. However, when Rainbow Dash arrives at her house and they talk for a while, she begins to think something else is the matter...


**A/N: This is just a random idea I had. Don't worry, I'm still working on Relocated, I just had this idea and wanted to post it, so here ya go!**

"Hello?"

"Rainbow Dash?"

"What's up, Fluttershy?"

"I'd hate to disturb you, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Um... I think somepony's following me."

"What? Somepony's following you? How can you be sure?"

"Well... I've been seeing him all day, and when I get up to go somewhere, he goes too, and when I was walking home-"

"Say no more. I'll be there in five."

"Oh, thank you Rainbow Dash!"

"No problem."

There was a click on the other line. Fluttershy let out a sigh. She was glad that had gone how she wanted it to. She didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't get Rainbow to come over.

A few minutes later, there came a knock on the door. Fluttershy opened the door a crack, and looked out to see who it was. After seeing it was Rainbow, she let out a sigh of relief and opened the door all the way. She glanced around outside in case anypony was prowling in the dark, but to no avail.

"Thank you so much for coming, Rainbow Dash! I really hope I didn't mess up your schedule. I called you against my better judgement, but I was so worried!"

Rainbow smiled and walked into Fluttershy's house. "Really. It's no problem. Besides, what would I be doing at this hour other than sleeping?"

"Umm..."

"More sleeping," Rainbow clarified, as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh, okay. Well... would you like me to get you some tea?"

Rainbow shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm not really a tea person."

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, trying to be helpful.

"I'm fine, anyway how am I supposed to defend you if I'm sipping tea?" Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose you couldn't," she said with a giggle, and poured herself some tea. She sat down on the recliner across from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow decided to begin a conversation. "So... this creep who's been following you... What's he look like?"

"Umm... he looks... his coat is white and he has no mane."

"No mane? Interesting. Go on."

"And... he's always wearing a black fedora."

Rainbow sat in thought for a moment. "Okay. If I ever happen to see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind, alright?"

She looked down at the floor. "Okay. Thank you so much Rainbow Dash. For everything."

"Like I said, it's no problem. Also, you know you can just call me Rainbow, right? I feel like I'm at a formal Weather Team meeting."

Fluttershy smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You also don't have to be sorry about everything..." Rainbow said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, oops. I'm sorr- I mean... Errr..."

"Gotcha."

They both burst out laughing. The two chatted for an hour or so, but Rainbow noticed with each minute that passed by, Fluttershy seemed more and more reserved. Or maybe she was just imagining things. But if there was any chance that something had her friend down, she had to make sure."

"Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing's wrong," she wasn't sure what Rainbow was getting at.

"Oh, you just seem a little... down, that's all."

She was silent for a moment. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so. I haven't seen that guy around..." Rainbow Dash said, looking out the windows.

Fluttershy was burning a hole in the floor with her eyes.

"Umm... Fluttershy?" Rainbow was beginning to be a little concerned about her friend. She was just staring at the floor.

"Hm? What? No. I mean... I must be getting sleepy. After all, it _is_ about midnight."

Rainbow was still suspicious, but she decided to let it go.

"So... when did you first notice this creep following you around?"

Fluttershy was back to staring the carpet down.

"Fluttershy? Hellooo?" Rainbow was getting worried.

Fluttershy remained silent for a few seconds until she finally gave small sniff. When Fluttershy looked back at Rainbow her eyes were full of tears. "I'm such a _horrible_ person!" She wailed and buried her face in the arm rest of the chair.

"Woah..." Rainbow was taken a bit off guard by this development. "What? You're not a horrible person!"

"Yes I _am!_ I'm a terrible, selfish person and a horrible friend!" She squeaked, her voice muffled by the arm rest.

"What are you _talking_ about?! You're a great friend! One of the best friends I've ever had! What are you upset about?"

"It was a lie! All of it! It never happened!" She continued to speak through the arm rest.

"What? What was a lie?"

"There hasn't been anypony following me! I made the whole thing up..." She sobbed a few times.

"Really? But... why would you lie about that? I don't understand..." Rainbow wasn't sure where this was going.

"Because I had to come up with an excuse for _you_ to come here."

Rainbow dash was really confused now. "Me? Why would you want _me_ to come over here? Why didn't you just ask?"

"I'm just so shy... I couldn't bring myself to do it," she said, looking back up at Rainbow.

Shy...? _Oh._ She now had a hunch about what was going on. "Do you have... feelings for me... or something?"

Fluttershy just gazed back at her with a very sincere look. Rainbow assumed that, because she didn't deny it, her answer was 'yes'. Now it all made sense.

"No way! Oh, I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I should have known... You could have just told me... I... kinda like you too..." She was now blushing and could not look directly at Fluttershy. _Come on, Fluttershy's the shy one, not you!_

"You do?" Fluttershy asked with equal shyness.

"When I said 'kinda', I meant '_a_ _lot_'." Rainbow smiled bashfully. _Ew. Listen to yourself._

"Really? Do you really, really mean it?" Fluttershy was practically falling on the edge of her chair with hope. She was so out-of-character just then it was ridiculous.

"Yeah..." was all that Rainbow could say at this point.

With this confirmation, Fluttershy's face lit up brighter than Rainbow had ever seen. She practically pounced on Rainbow and gave her a very tight hug.

"Aah! Sternum!" Rainbow shouted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I'm so glad this worked out the way it did. I never would have been able to admit my feelings to you. I'm just so shy... But now we're together! And I got through it all while still being a moderately _non-horrible_ person!"

Rainbow smiled and stroked her mane. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Fluttershy placed a kiss on her cheek and giggled. It took her a bit by surprise, but she realized quickly that she really liked it, and that there was more where it came from. She pulled Fluttershy in and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash."

"No crap, Fluttershy!" She then realized that came out loud. "Whoops. _Wow..._ I really just ruined the mood there didn't I?" She said smiling.

"No, it's okay. You didn't ruin it," Fluttershy assured.

Rainbow chuckled. "Hehe... thanks, Fluttershy."

The two embraced each other for what seemed like hours, until they finally drifted off to sleep on that really comfortable couch.

THE END

**A/N: **_**DISENGAGING FLUFFY MODE IN THREE... TWO... ONE...**_** Woah, what just happened? I think I just blacked out there for a sec... Wait a minute... WHERE DID THIS STORY COME FROM? P.S. Tip o' the hat to anyone who knows what the creepy guy following Fluttershy is a reference to. :)**

P.P.S. It's NOT Slendermane XD


End file.
